Ainsi parla Gertrude
by Ulne
Summary: Pénélope aurait pu être un ange de douceur et de patience, une sorcière altruiste et généreuse, un leader charismatique. Une personne ennuyeuse en somme. Une chance que Gertrude soit là pour nous éviter ça! " Dans la vie il faut la beauté ou l'intelligence pour réussir... Mais puisque tu n'as ni l'une ni l'autre, il va falloir tricher ma petite!"
1. Toujours laver ses chausettes

Disclamer: Bien évidement aucun des personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient ils sont tous la propriété de J.R. Je ne fais que m'amuser honteusement avec et en insérer de nouveaux.

Genre: Humour/Romance

Époque: nouvelle génération

* * *

"_Et n'oublie pas de vérifier pour moi si le fessier d'Hagrid est toujours aussi ferme!"_ Ça y est. J'y ai repensé. Et maintenant mes yeux se posent immanquablement sur l'arrière-train du géant.

Je veux mourir. Pas dans dix ans, ni dans trente. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Histoire de garder encore un peu d'estime de moi-même.

Et puis quelle idée aussi de mettre des pantalons en toile?! La toile tendue ça moule encore plus que le cuir. Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire? Donnez-moi un fusil, du cyanure, un canard, n'importe quoi pourvue que j'arrête de massacrer mes pauvres rétines!

Quoique non. Ne faîte rien. Je serais bien capable d'en profiter pour assassiner McGo. Après tout c'est entièrement de sa faute. Si la répartition ne durait pas si longtemps je n'aurais pas recours à de telles extrémités.

Franchement, qui se soucie de ces mioches? Personne! Le seul intérêt de la cérémonie est de parier sur ceux qui se feront dessus. Et encore.

Les gamins ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Plus le moindre évanouissement, presque plus de tremblements.. Tue joie va.

Si on leur enlève en plus de ça les habituelles crises de panique et de maladresse la répartition perd tout son sens.

Enfin si, Elle est toujours aussi ennuyeuse. Mais cela va de soi. Même pour McGonagall. Je le vois à son oeil éteint. Comme celui d'une morue.

Pas qu'elle ressemble à une morue. Ou alors une pas fraîche. Et morte. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en connaissais une en particulier. Elle me fait simplement penser à un poisson hors de l'eau. Donc en mauvais état. Vous suivez?

En même temps mamie elle doit plus avoir l'habitude de veiller si tard. Vingt heures c'est le moment de sa camomille du soir. Alors là elle est en manque.

Quel âge a-t-elle la directrice de Poudlard? Quatre-vingts ans? Quatre-vingt-dix?

Difficile à dire. En tout cas elle est plutôt bien conservée. Enfin parait-il.

"_L'avantage des amples robes de sorcier c'est qu'elles camouflent toutes traces de cellulite_."... Non, je ne veux surtout rien savoir quand à l'état de ses cuisses. Sans blagues. Il faut savoir fixer des limites à son imagination ou la folie nous guette. Et je refuse de perdre ma santé mentale pour avoir tenté de visualiser une telle horreur.

Bien. Le Choixpeau vient de se poser sur la trentième tête. Plus que dix marmots à caser et on aura la paix. Parce qu'en être réduit à détailler le postérieur d'Hagrid et les cuisses de McGo pour passer le temps c'est moche. J'en aurais presque honte. Presque.

Il faut bien avouer que cela à un côté pratique. Comme par exemple éviter de faire la conversation à mes voisins de table. Ceci étant dit ils n'en ont pas envie non plus. Eux au moins regardent la scène. Ou font semblant. Au choix.

Bref. Je me répète, mais cette cérémonie est inintéressante. Je serais vulgaire j'ajouterais que l'on se fait carrément chier. Mais j'ai de l'éducation. Et puis Hélène analyse et éradique la moindre de mes pensées négatives.

Hélène c'est ma soeur. Ex préfete en chef et griffondor. Ex car elle n'est plus ici. Heureusement. Deux ans m'ont suffi. Un trimestre de plus avec elle et je commettais un assassinat. Oui, j'ai des pulsions meurtrières. J'assume tout. Une chance que l'on ait cinq ans d'écart.

Pas qu'elle soit méchante non. Mon aînée est simplement jolie, intelligente, généreuse et militante pour la protection des bébés Yetis au Népal. Un amour hein? Avouez qu'elle vous énerve déjà. C'est donc la personne la plus débordante d'affection que je connaisse. Et la plus barbante.

"U_n ramassis de niaiseries des plus exécrables. Une cruche en somme. Mais remplie de guimauve."_ Non, cette charmante appellation n'est pas de moi. Comme la majeure partie des idées saugrenues qui me trottent dans la tête d'ailleurs. L'instigatrice de cette adorable phrase est Gertrude.

Gertrude n'est ni une perruche ni une tortue. Bien que je peux lui accorder le teint vert. Gertrude n'est ni plus ni moins que ma grand-mère paternelle.

Une vrai perle si vous voulez mon avis. Toujours prête à critiquer son prochain. Je l'adore. Je suis bien bonne vous me direz. Mais vous verrez que tout ce qu'elle dit est fondé et exact.

Sauf pour les fesses d'Hagrid peut-être. Et la lotion rasante qu'utiliserait Minerva McGonagall. Tout le reste contient probablement un semblant de vérité. Probablement, car avec les vieillards l'on ne sait jamais.

La sénilité les guette après tout. Et St Magouste. Je suis horrible. Si ma grand-mère n'entendait elle me fracasserait le crâne. Pour prouver que le mental est encore là.

Puis elle proposerait d'envoyer des chrysanthèmes à la tante Alberta pour ses quatre-vingts ans."_ Parce qu'un cerveau vide c'est comme une tombe. Ça se fleurit."_

Ah! Le dernier mioche vient d'être expédié. Plus vite que les autres d'après moi. Le chapeau voulait passer à table lui aussi. Parce qu'avec toutes ces pitreries, cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que l'on poireaute le ventre vide.

La directrice semble reprendre vie. Elle doit sûrement avoir hâte de boire sa camomille. Les drogués supportent mal le manque.

On devrait lui offrir une cure de désintox' en évitant qu'elle tombe dans la verveine. Redoutable la verveine d'ailleurs. Combien de malheureux y ont succombée? Des milliers de victimes!

Et McGonagall nous entame donc l'habituel discours. Six ans que je suis là et pas un mot n'a dû changer.

\- Poudlard est avant tout un lieu de savoir et de connaissances unique en Angleterre. L'enseignement que vous recevrez ici est dispensé par des professeurs dévoués dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. J'espère donc que vous saurez profiter au maximum de la chance qui s'offre à vous et du cadre exceptionnel de l'établissement le tout dans un respect rigoureux du règlement. Je vous souhaite à tous, enseignants comme élèves une belle et enrichissante année.

Dieu, j'avais presque oublié à quel point McGo pouvait avoir l'air strict. C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la mamie. Enfin quand on l'imagine en vieux chat dégarni elle devient tout de suite moins effrayante.

Quoi? L'on ne me fera pas croire qu'elle puisse se transformer en jeune chat fringant. Je suis sûre que les jours de pluie elle a des rhumatismes dans les coussinets.

Ah, elle va enfin taper dans ses mains pour que le repas apparaisse, un, deux, tro...

\- Monsieur James Potter, il serait fort regrettable que cette fusée que vous tenez derrière votre dos explose. Je me verrais dans l'obligation d'enlever une vingtaine de points à Griffondor ce que vous ne désirez certainement pas n'est-ce pas?

Allons donc. J'étais prête à parier que cet enquiquineur de Potter allait nous retarder! Enlevez lui ses points et qu'on en parle plus! Tout le monde meurt de faim ici.

\- Mais madame, je la montrais simplement à Barthy, loin de moi l'idée de perturber la salle.

Mais oui, tout le monde y croit. Et moi je m'appelle Angela, j'ai 16 ans, un corps de rêve un bonnet D et je suis l'amour et la joie de vivre. Ah ah ah. La bonne blague. James Potter innocent. Et pourquoi pas Voldemort en lapin rose tant qu'on y est.

\- Je vous prierais cependant de la ranger pour éviter tout incident...

C'est ça remballe tes affaires Potty, y en a qui ont faim ici! Attendez, je rêve ou McGonagall ne lui a même pas confisqué l'engin? Mais c'est une injustice, c'est immonde!

Et l'égalité des chances alors? Sous prétexte que Monsieur est le fils du grand survivant on lui laisse tout faire? Totalement scandaleux! J'irai me plaindre!

\- ...avant de venir la déposer chez le concierge à la fin du repas.

Aaaaah, je reconnais bien là nôtre Vava nationale, partiale au possible. Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi Potter affiche un petit sourire satisfait? Se faire réprimander en public n'est pas un honneur que je sache.

Ou alors Monsieur possède des tendances masochistes incontrôlées. Ça expliquerait pas mal de chose à savoir entre autre son nombre impressionnant de retenus. Il faudrait que j'explique ma théorie à Lena.

Elle qui raffole des potins je suis sûre que cette nouvelle ferait le tour de l'école. Et Potter finirait par se faire fouetter sans savoir pourquoi. Ça serait drôle.

En parlant de l'Hypogriffe, un tas maquillé, parfumé, pomponné, profite de l'euphorie du banquet pour venir s'avachir lourdement à mes côtés, bougeant sans grands ménagements mes voisins de table.

\- Pépé tu es méchante, tu ne m'as même pas attendue avant de t'installer!

Rectification, Je ne lui dirai rien du tout.

\- Pépé tu m'écoutes?! Toutes les places étaient prises et j'ai dû m'installer auprès des deuxièmes années, ajoute la traitresse dans une moue abattue qui ne trompe personne.

Non je ne t'écoute pas. A moins que tu ne changes cet affreux surnom je ne t'écouterai plus. J'ai un nom ce n'est pas pour les chiens.

\- Pénélope Brown! Vas-tu répondre oui?!

Aaaah. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par se montrer raisonnable. Je sais être patiente.

Elle non, à en juger par son froncement de sourcils.

N'étant pas suicidaire je m'exécute. Si elle me tue maintenant je ne pourrai jamais avoir la chance d'observer Potter se faire cravacher. Et ce serait dommage.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

Le regard menaçant qu'elle me renvoie met admirablement bien en valeur ses yeux. C'est tout moi ça. J'embellie les gens sans même le vouloir.

Je me sentirais presque coupable. Presque. Ne poussons pas mémé sur le saule cogneur. Si ses pauses pipi ne prenaient pas autant de temps j'aurais passé la cérémonie à côté d'elle.

Ça m'aurait épargné un traumatisme profond. Au fond c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je suis trop bonne. Un jour cela me perdra.

\- Tu es une amie indigne, continue-t-elle en me piquant une pomme de terre, j'en suis très peinée.

Et le fait qu'elle dévore la moitié de mon assiette au lieu de rester dans la sienne est supposé me le montrer? A ce rythme-là je vais devoir me resservir une seconde fois si je veux manger à ma faim..

\- J'en suis certaine. Maintenant repose calmement cette cuisse de poulet et va-t'en chercher une autre, nous ne faisons pas assiette commune.

Ça y est. Je l'ai mise en rogne. Je le vois à son grand air courroucé.

\- Mais à quoi servent les amis si ce n'est pas pour piocher dans leurs plats?!

-A supporter tes bêtises...Elena Windstock ne pense même pas à boire dans mon verre!

Oui. Nous avons toutes les deux une vision très constructive de l'amitié. Que voulez-vous, tout le monde n'est pas comme les Poufsouffles ici.

Pas que je dénigre cette maison. Non. Ce sont les seuls à savoir s'amuser un peu. Leurs fêtes sont extras. Enfin parait-il. Je n'y ai jamais été invitée.

Les Serdaigles ne sont jamais conviés de toute façon. Nous ne serions que des traîtres à la botte de l'administration. Totalement stupide.

Tenez, prenez la fois où notre cher préfet en chef a été à la soirée clandestine de Levy Williams, et bien... Non. Je n'ai rien dit. Effectivement le professeur Bings a atterri chez les Griffondors par "accident". Simple coïncidence malencontreuse, personne n'en doute.

Bref. Tous cela pour dire que malgré les apparences nous sommes des gens honnêtes, détendus, espiègles et joyeux. La preuve: Tim Anderson a déboutonné le premier bouton de sa chemise et mis des chaussettes rouges. Si c'est pas un signe ça.

...J'aurais réellement aimé atterrir à Poufsouffle.

* * *

N/A: Pour une meilleure compréhension du texte, je tiens à préciser que les phrases en italiques sont des citations de Gertrude qui reviennent à l'esprit de Pénélope.


	2. Bien se frotter derrière les oreilles

Disclamer: Bien évidement aucun des personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient ils sont tous la propriété de J.R. Je ne fais que m'amuser honteusement avec et en insérer de nouveaux.

Genre: Humour/Romance

Époque: nouvelle génération

* * *

Tim Anderson est réellement une personne agréable. Jamais un mot de trop. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Un vrai souci du bien-être de ses camarades. Toujours prêt à rendre service. Un exemple de bonté et de générosi...

\- Donc Brown, tu prends les rondes du mardi, jeudi, et samedi avec Clark c'est clair?

Connard.

\- Bien évidement je m'occuperai seulement de celles du mercredi. Tu comprends bien qu'en tant que Préfet en chef je dois me concentrer sur mes priorités.

A savoir monopoliser la salle de bain du cinquième étage, sinon je ne vois pas ce que monsieur peut bien appeler ses "priorités". C'est vraiment immonde! Faites un petit effort pour la communauté, acceptez d'être préfet et voilà ce que vous récoltez.

Rien, Nada. Simplement une nuit d'insomnie tous les deux jours. Parce que qu'on se le dise, le mythe du préfet redresseur de tord respecté et aimé reste ce qu'il est. A savoir une publicité mensongère.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de la fameuse salle de bain ou je commets un meurtre. Ah ça, ils en ont plein la bouche de "la merveilleuse baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine", des " centaines robinets d'or" et tous le tintouin.

Mais ce dont on ne parle jamais ce sont les personnes avec qui on la partage. A savoir les poils et cheveux laissés par de généreux donateurs, leurs odeurs corporelles, et l'eau sale que ces malpropres ont abandonnée car ces seigneurs n'ont pas daigné vider la dite piscine.

Et je ne parle même pas des jours où la pièce devient inaccessible sous prétexte que monsieur ou madame la prend pour un lieu de copulation.

Voilà. Tout ça pour dire que notre rôle est vraiment ingrat. Encore plus chez les Serdaigles.

On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut, chez nous préfet est la position la moins recherchée.

Qui voudrait passer la moitié de ses soirées à se traîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à minuit voir trois heures pour finir par se lever cinq heures plus tard?!

Quant à l'attrait du pouvoir je peux vous jurer que quand on est de sortie à deux heures du matin dans les couloirs en plein hiver à se les geler on n'y pense plus.

Et puis ici le temps passé à patrouiller est du temps en moins à travailler. Ce qui explique pourquoi Davis Clark va me laisser faire le boulot toute seule pour le restant de l'année. La sale déjection de Scroutt.

En un sens je peux le comprendre. Non, parce que si vous pensiez que lui et moi étions là par excès de popularité laissez-moi rire. Ah ah ah. Ah...

Tout ça c'est la faute de Lena. Si elle ne m'avait pas écrasé le pied je n'aurais jamais levé la tête et croisé le regard de McGo quand elle est venue chercher les heureux élus.  
Car oui, notre maison est privilégiée.

Il faut que la directrice se déplace elle-même pour choisir les préfets. Bien plus rapide comme ça.

Sinon les élections prennent des mois puisque personne ne veut se présenter et que le vainqueur trouve encore le moyen de pleurer dans les jupes de notre responsable de maison, histoire de l'appâter.

C'est sensible un Serdaigle. Il parait que nous sommes la section la plus propice à développer des névroses. Et des tarés si vous voulez mon avis.

Quand vous voyez Mira Price observer les fibres de ses draps au microscope pour vérifier une potentielle invasion des acariens, ça fiche les jetons.

Il faudrait que l'on m'explique pourquoi elle utilise ce gros machin moldu encombrant. "Plus efficace et précis qu'un sort" parait-il.

Moi j'aimerai surtout comprendre à quoi sert d'avoir l'avantage de la magie sur les moldus si c'est pour se comporter comme eux. Je connais certains mages noirs qui se retourneraient dans leur tombe.

Et je ne parle même pas de Yacharias Smith qui se trimbale avec un fer à cheval autour du cou, une patte de lapin dans la poche, des écailles de Kappa dans son sac, et qui se balade à poil dans le parc tous les soirs de pleine lune sous prétexte que cela augmente son potentiel de chance et favorise sa réussite aux examens.

Et en plus Anderson le laisse faire sous prétexte que cette technique fonctionne. Je peux vous affirmer que si la pratique de sacrifices humains me garantissait une meilleure moyenne scolaire il m'autoriserait à les pratiquer. Cinglé va.

_" Quand je vois un type au ministère occupé à comptabiliser le nombre de cure-dents dans chaque bureau je sais tout de suite d'où il vient. De l'asile ou de Serdaigle."_

Que voulez-vous, à force d'être constamment sous pression les élèves craquent. Peu de gens finissent leur septième année avec une santé mentale saine.

Pour en revenir à McGonagall, sa façon démocratique de nommer les préfets est simple.  
Le premier qui la regarde a perdu.

Nous pratiquons donc avec un certain brio la technique de l'autruche. Et si Lena n'existait pas je serais encore l'être libre que j'étais dans ma jeunesse.

Enfin. Je peux toujours la faire culpabiliser pour puiser dans sa réserve de chocogrenouille. C'est un avantage. Je vois mal comment Clark s'y prendrait pour pousser une mouche à avoir des remords.

Oui. Monsieur a été assez bête pour se prendre une mouche dans le nez. Elle a manqué de l'étouffer d'ailleurs.

Mine de rien c'est dangereux une mouche. Combien d'innocents sacrifiés à leurs actions Kamikazes? Qui sait, peut-être que le ministère devrait lancer une enquête.

\- Brown, tu m'écoutes?!

Bien sûr que non, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'écouter te plaindre.

\- Rien à redire sur tes horaires alors?

"Rien à redire? Tu me supprimes ma seule soirée de libre et je n'ai rien à redire?! Si il n'y tenait qu'à moi je te les ferais bouffer par le nez moi tes horaires!"

Voilà. C'est à peu près ce que j'aurais voulu dire. C'est fou comme le cerveau transcrit mal nos pensées hein?

Non, parce que le " Groumf" approbateur qui viens de sortir de ma bouche n'y ressemble pas vraiment.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Tu comprends quelqu'un ayant mes responsabilités à toujours des choses à faire.

Traduction: Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, petite chose inutile. C'est étonnant le nombre de fois où Tim Anderson souligne l'importance de son rôle.

Ça doit sûrement cacher quelque chose. Comme un égo surdimensionné.

_" Ceux qui se vante le plus ont souvent des complexes à cacher. Ou une petite baguette si tu veux mon avis."_

... Non. Je n'ai pas envie de vérifier si le savoir de Gertrude s'applique à Tim Anderson. Vraiment pas.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Le cachot de la salle de potion à un plafond merveilleux vous ne trouvez pas? Cet enchevêtrement de toiles d'araignées de poussières, et de moisissures... Fascinant.

\- Si je comprends bien personne ne peut m'indiquer dans quelle potion l'on peut trouver de la bile de tatou?

Ooh une petite fissure sur le côté gauche de cette poutre. Mais qui est chargé de l'entretien par ici?

L'on ne me fera pas croire qu'avec toutes les subventions que reçoit Poudlard personne ne peut s'occuper de la propreté des cachots.

Ou alors se sont les professeurs qui s'en mettent plein les poches. Il me semblait bien que les robes de Minerva McGonagall s'étaient alourdies ces derniers temps.

Elle les doublerait avec de la fourrure! Mais c'est honteux! Si même le directeur est corrompu qui assurera la morale dans cette école?!

Le gigotement de Lena me pousse à lui jeter un magnifique regard noir. C'est vrai quoi. A force de bouger autant elle va attirer l'attention sur nous. Dès qu'elle est mal à l'aise elle commence à se tortiller dans tous les sens.

Comme si sa chevelure rousse ne passait déjà pas assez inaperçue il faut qu'en plus elle en rajoute. Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que la manière dont mademoiselle se trémousse est tous sauf silencieuse.

Un hippopotame plongeant dans le Nil aurait un mouvement plus discret. C'est bien simple, je ne sais toujours pas comment fait le professeur Jinx pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- Mademoiselle Windstock une idée peut-être?

Et voilà! Je l'aurais parié. Avec l'aura de cocker en détresse qu'elle dégageait à dix kilomètres à la ronde il était inévitable qu'elle se fasse repérer!

Et forcément c'est vers moi que se tournent les yeux quasi larmoyants du dit cocker. Elle me ferait presque culpabiliser de ne pas avoir appris mon cours. Presque.

Il ne faudrait pas me prendre pour un boursouflet. Et si elle croit qu'elle va me traîner dans le bourbier où elle s'est fourrée elle peut toujours rêver. Si j'étais altruiste et masochiste cela se saurait.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me faire la leçon. _"Même merlin ne se déplace pas pour des causes perdues. Sinon il aurait converti Voldemort au tricot et les mangemorts à la broderie"_. Tout ça pour dire voilà. Je ne bougerais pas.

D'ailleurs même si je le désirais je ne pourrais rien lui dire. Vous pensez réellement que j'ai passé mon été à revoir les propriétés des animaux rares? Eh bien non. Et le statut de préfet ne change rien à cette constatation. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

Oui, éviter Hélène et ses leçons de morales à longueur de journée prend du temps. Pensez donc, je n'en avais presque plus pour ennuyer mon frère.

Et puis au moins je tente de suivre ce cours. Ce n'est pas le cas de Clark je peux vous l'assurer. A moins qu'avoir les yeux fermés l'écume aux lèvres et la tête entre les bras ne soit le signe d'une réflexion intense. Ce dont je doute fort.

Remarquez l'existence est totalement injuste. Moi je m'échine à prendre des notes pendant que monsieur dort et au final sa moyenne sera meilleure que la mienne. Chienne de vie.

Il est inutile de préciser que pendant ce temps de méditation intérieure Lena n'a toujours pas répondu. Ni qu'à cet instant elle fixe Jinx avec la vivacité d'une vache regardant passer un train. Autant dire aucune.

Du coup JiJi commence à s'impatienter, et à partir dans les aigues.

\- C'est une notion vu en quatrième année, et vous, une sixième année êtes incapable de répondre? Inadmissible!

J'hocherais volontiers la tête de manière énergique pour appuyer ses propos. Histoire de limiter les points qu'elle pourrait enlever à Serdaigle.

Mais mon instinct de survie m'en empêche. Lena serait largement capable de m'assassiner à la fin du cours. Et ce serait priver l'Angleterre d'une merveilleuse sorcière.

Et soudain mon amie se redresse et dans un élan de génie s'exclame:

\- La potion d'aiguise-méninges madame!

Inutile de se leurrer. Cette soudaine illumination n'est pas venue toute seule. Et Morgane n'a pas subitement décidé qu'Elena Windstock passe brutalement du statut de bovin à celui de génie.

Il y a des limites que même la magie ne peut dépasser.

Non, le regain de mémoire porte un nom. Arthur Young. Poufsouffle de son état. Oui, ne rêvons pas. Ce n'est certainement pas un Serdaigle qui aurait soufflé une réponse. En tout cas pas en prenant le risque de faire perdre d'avantage de points à sa maison.

Mais il faut croire que la bonté fait prendre des risques. Ou rend bête. A moins que ce ne soit les battements de cils effrénés de ma voisine qui soit la cause de cette perte soudaine de Q.I.

Et à en juger par le sourire niaiseux qui s'étale sur les joues rebondies de son bienfaiteur je voterais pour cette dernière solution.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupire JiJi en secouant sa crinière blonde. Étant donné la réponse tardive je n'enlève que cinq points à Serdaigle.

Une bonne partie de notre section respire. Cinq points c'est rattrapable. Jinx est généreuse sur les sanctions en générale. Elle doit être dans un bon jour. Ou vieillir.

\- C'est de l'acharnement, murmure mon amie. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'envie ma beauté et ma jeunesse!

Vous ai-je parlé de la discrétion de Lena? Oui? Alors dans ce cas vous ne trouverez rien d'étonnant quant au fait que notre professeur bien-aimé se retourne pour la fixer méchamment et susurrer :

\- Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle et deux heures de colle pour Mademoiselle Windstock. Vous saurez comment occuper votre jeunesse samedi matin à 8h.

La peur me serre le ventre. A moins que ce ne soit une crampe d'estomac. J'ai mangé trop vite ce matin. En même temps il faut savoir être rapide pour survivre.

Les pancakes ne s'obtiennent pas sans effort. Et quand on en a un mieux vaut le manger tout de suite. Certains seraient capables d'agressions et on se retrouverait avec un bras cassé en moins de deux!

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet principal. A savoir comment je vais bien pouvoir annoncer à Tim Anderson que nous avons encore perdu plus de vingt points. Et la journée n'est pas encore finie.

_"Toujours avoir une tâche idiote à faire pour éviter les ennuis. Toujours."_

Bien. Ma soirée sera réservée à mon élevage de pucerons clandestin. Non je n'en ai pas encore un. Mais j'ai cinq heures pour en trouver.

* * *

N/A : Chapitre plus court que le dernier que j'espère néanmoins distrayant, malgré le temps monstre nécessaire avant de le poster.

A Barnabe : Un grand merci pour ta review, fautes corrigées si tout va bien, merci encore de les avoir signalées, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait de nouveau fait ricaner !


	3. Manger sa soupe chaude

Disclamer: Bien évidement aucun des personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.R. Je ne fais que m'amuser honteusement avec et en insérer de nouveaux.

Genre: Humour/Romance

Époque: nouvelle génération

* * *

Aaah Octobre. Les feuilles qui tombent. Les premiers rhumes. Ce petit vent déjà froid et narquois qui s'insinue on ne sait trop comment entre vos doigts de pieds et ne les lâche plus.

Et quoi de mieux que de regarder des imbéciles heureux se faire poursuivre par ce même vent dehors dans le parc quand on est bien au chaud dans sa salle commune je vous le demande?

Peut-être un bon bol de soupe de citrouille en plus. Mais ne soyons pas tatillon. Observer de pauvres premiers années se diriger avec effroi près de la forêt interdite les mains et les joues rougies par le froid, le tout sous l'œil attendri d'Hagrid a quelque chose de jouissif.

Enfin si ce sont des premières années. Il est vraie que du haut d'une tour d'une vingtaine de mètres les détails observables sont relativement limités.

Mais dire qu'un grand nombre de petites tâches jaunes et rouges, accompagnées d'un large boudin poilu, se déplacent en direction d'un amas de vert fait perdre tout son charme à ma description.

La vie à besoin d'être scénarisée. Sinon elle devient morne et plate. Remarquez ici pas besoin de scénario. Celui qui un jour a déclaré que notre salle commune était ennuyante et silencieuse à mourir n'y a jamais mis les pieds.

Car qu'on se le dise: nous sommes remplis de vitalité. D'inventivité. D'originalité. Sinon je ne sais pas comment qualifier l'étrange danse tribale que réalisent depuis dix minutes Yacharias Smith et les jumeaux Scamander.

Rituel de purification d'après ce que j'ai compris. Histoire de déloger les joncheruines qui pourraient nous retourner le cerveau. Quand je vous disais que Tim Anderson laissait tout faire.

Ceci étant dit, j'espère que ma théorie comme quoi il autoriserait les sacrifices humains est fausse. Pas qu'en temps normal les hobbies de mon préfet-en-chef m'intéresse. Non. Mais j'estime qu'être complètement ligotée à son siège est une bonne raison pour se sentir concernée.

Tout ça par la faute de Clark. Le lâche. Est-ce qu'on attaque les gens comme ça sans prévenir aussi facilement que l'on prend un croissant au petit déjeuner?!

J'aurais dû me méfier. Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il vienne de lui-même vers moi sans que je lui court après pour qu'il fasse ses rondes.

Ce qui est vexant c'est qu'il n'a même pas rusé. Pas de regard amical. De petit sourire. Monsieur n'a même pas fait l'effort de commencer une conversation. Non, il s'est simplement contenté de s'avancer et de me balancer nonchalamment un stupefix.

Mon cher collègue n'a en plus rien fait pour amortir ma chute. Et je peux vous jurer que pétrifié ou non, quand on se casse le nez sur le sol de Poudlard on le sent passer.

Eh. Que croyez-vous? Que tous les étages étaient recouverts d'une moquette chaude et moelleuse? Que nenni! De la pierre mes petits amis. De la pierre froide et dure.

Mon coccyx peut en témoigner. Et mon dos. Et mes jambes. Et mon crâne. Je hais Clark. Il va me le payer. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Dès que cet enfoiré m'aura détachée.

Ce qui risque de prendre du temps. Son Altesse à le culot de dormir. En face de moi encore. Et dans un des meilleurs sofas de la pièce.

Cependant ceci nous donne une magnifique occasion d'observer le comportement typique des Serdaigles.

Je suis attachée en pleine salle-commune et tout le monde s'en moque. Je pourrais être en pleine agonie cela aurait autant d'effet que Morgane lavant sa lessive. C'est à dire aucun.

Non. A vraie dire j'exagère. Il y a une personne qui se soucie de mon bien-être. L'affreux petit Gnome qui m'a jeté un silencio par derrière sous prétexte que je faisais trop de bruit en insultant Clark.

Sûrement un cinquième année. Attendez un peu que je le retrouve. J'en connais un qui ira récurer toutes les toilettes de Poudlard à la place des elfes.

" _Crois-moi, dans certain cas un coup de balais serait bien plus efficace qu'un coup de baguette. Surtout avec les politiciens."_

\- Pépé tu devrais sourire un peu, ça t'embellirait.

Et avec cette phrase vient le clou du spectacle. A savoir Yacharias, Lorcan et Lysander tournant autour d'une Lena ficelée comme un rôti à une chaise au beau milieu du salon.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Rire du fait que mon amie semble totalement à l'aise dans cette scène surréaliste. Pleurer sur sa stupidité.

Il n'a même pas fallu l'aide d'un sort pour la mettre dans un tel état. Elle s'est laissée faire du début jusqu'à la fin. Et sous mes yeux encore.

\- Elle a raison tu sais. Selon certaines études moldues cela favoriserait la longévité.

Mon regard se porte sur Mira Price, occupée à désinfecter la petite table basse qui se tient devant nous avec je ne sais quel produit moldu. A moins que ce ne soit un produit d'entretien magique. Pas que je sois très au fait sur ce genre de chose.

Je lui dirais bien qu'un simple "Recurvite " suffirait, mais j'ai renoncé à lui faire entendre raison depuis notre deuxième année. Une longue histoire. Très douloureuse. Mieux vaut ne pas en parler.

\- Et inutile de me lancer ce regard noir. Je ne te détacherai pas, ajoute la traitresse avant de déposer ses affaires sur le meuble et de s'asseoir sur le divan à côté de moi.

Et on ose appeler ça une camarade de classe. Six ans que l'on se connait. Et dire que j'ai même été jusqu'à lui acheter des lingettes nettoyantes noël dernier. J'aurais mieux fait de m'offrir une nouvelle plume.

Ça m'aurait évité de ressembler à une parfaite imbécile quand la mienne s'est brisée nette la veille des BUSES. Inutile de vous dire que j'ai passé ma soirée à apprendre à utiliser ces fichus stylos moldus. Ridicule.

L'invention du roller est passé relativement inaperçu dans le monde magique, et la seule personne capable de maîtriser parfaitement ce terrible objet est Lena. Ceci étant dit je ne pense pas que cette observation boust vraiment mon égo. Pas dans la situation actuelle en tout cas.

Tiens. Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Anderson qui arrive vers nous? Je me demandais aussi pourquoi les trois-quarts de la salle avaient déguerpi. Petits chanceux va. Surtout qu'il a pris sa démarche des grands jours.

A savoir narines écartées, tête levé et grandes enjambées. Un hippogriffe prêt à charger en somme. Oh et sa cravate est dénouée! Merlin. Alors mes théories étaient vraies. Il va vraiment me tuer.

_" C'est toujours trop tard que l'on regrette nos opportunités manquées. J'aurais dû __pousser __Alberta dans les escaliers lors de sa dernière visite sous couvert de sénilité. Les couronnes mortuaires que je lui envoie finissent par revenir __chères."_

Adieu Poudlard donc. Dites à Clark que je le hais toujours autant et que je ne lui pardonne rien, à ma mère que je n'ai appris aucun sortilège ménager. Je veux même bien avouer à Gertrude que c'est moi qui ai fini le flan au caramel cet été. Et à Hélène que je ne lis que la première et la dernière ligne de ses lettres.

\- Chers amis et camarades, si je vous ais rassemblé, vous les sixièmes années, dans cette pièce c'est que des mesures urgentes s'imposaient.

MCGO ne tolérait pas des assassinats comme mesures urgentes pas vrai? Je veux dire c'est une ancienne griffondor. La justice, le courage et toutes ces niaiseries elle est supposée les défendre non?

\- Mes amis, l'heure est grave.

Anderson ressemble vraiment à un meneur de secte comme ça les mains levées. Et puis Yacharias et les Scamander qui continuent danser à côté donnent, il faut l'avouer, un petit côté folklorique à la scène.

\- Le mal est parmi nous! Il est là, tapi, et sous une forme enfantine tente de nous leurrer!

Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de chance il nous fera un infarctus. A force de s'égosiller comme ça il finira par mourir prématurément. Pas que je m'en plaigne vraiment.

\- Et le mal mes chers amis porte un nom!

Évidemment, je vous laisse deviner le nom du grand gagnant.

\- Elena Windstock!

Bien-sûr il n'y que la principale intéressée qui est surprise. Je suis sûre qu'elle pensait qu' Anderson voulait jouer aux indiens en l'attachant comme ça. Et c'est ma meilleure amie. J'aurai dû m'acheter un crapaud.

\- En l'espace d'un mois, tu as réussis à faire perdre à Serdaigle environs 300 points, et à comptabiliser un total de 15 heures de retenues!

Seulement 15? Il y a de l'amélioration. Ou alors les 4 heures données ce matin n'ont pas été comptées.

\- Qu'as-tu donc à dire pour ta défense?

Eh bien franchement à part le fait qu'elle soit stupide je ne vois pas ce qui peut être dit.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien!

Elle n'a pas tort. La génétique doit sûrement jouer dans l'intelligence. Pauvre petite. Si Merlin l'a créée comme ça elle n'y peut pas grand-chose.

\- Comment expliquer ton insolence envers le corps professoral?

Par son incapacité à filtrer ce qui sort de sa bouche?

\- Je ne suis pas insolente, je pose juste des questions!

Pas sûr que demander à Jix sa date de départ pour Saint-Magouste lui ait beaucoup plû.

\- Tu es une honte pour toute notre maison! Heureusement qu'il existe de très bon éléments qui rattrape ton incompétence! Morgane soit bénie, Clark nous fournit un travail acharné.

Et moi alors? A quoi est-ce que je m'échine les trois quarts du temps? A faire du tricot peut-être?!

\- Quand à Brown... Elle fait ce qu'elle peut.

Alors c'est comme ça! Je m'occupe des patrouilles, papiers, et autre stupidités, ne dors presque pas trois nuits par semaine, tout ça pour que Monsieur récupére les lauriers et moi les miettes?! Bande d'ingrat va!

"_Ma pauvre chérie, si les gens étaient promus par mérite, ta soeur aurait déjà été nommée premier ministre. Par Salazard heureusement que la corruption existe dans ce monde pour nous préserver d'un tel fléau!"_

\- Il est cependant fort regrettable que tu déteignes sur elle. Je reste persuadé que si Clark ne l'avait pas neutralisée, tu aurais été introuvable.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue une fois de temps en temps pour assurer ses arrières. Il suffit de voir un peu l'état dans lequel elle est actuellement pour comprendre que sans moi Anderson l'aurait déjà probablement passée à la broche.

Entre ça et les heures de retenues que le lui épargne, je suis vraiment une amie en or. Je devrais me faire payer tiens. Je suis trop bonne. A force de jouer les greluches au bon coeur je vais finir comme Hélène.

Plutôt crever. Il va falloir que je martyrise un première année. Jouflu de préférence et innocent. Histoire de contrebalancer tout ça.

\- Cependant, ce n'est pas seulement pour dénoncer l'effroyable conduite de cette femme que je vous ai réunis ici.

Ah. Cela signifie donc que cette petite réunion va encore durer longtemps? J'ai des crampes moi. A force d'être pétrifiée...

\- Non, le vrai but de cette rencontre est de dénoncer une infamie, un véritable scandale!

Et voilà qu'arrive le sujet de lamentations numéro un. Oui. Lena n'est que le numéro deux. De peu seulement. Ces derniers temps elle semble faire tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour passer en tête.

-Cette petite garce de Rose Weasley a encore frappé!

Et Attention. Le mot garce dans la bouche d'Anderson est aussi rare que McGonagall faisant cours en nuisette. Ce n'est pas peu dire.

Il est inutile de préciser que les trois-quarts de l'assistance lève les yeux au ciel. Non, parce qu'on le connaît tous le grand discours d'Anderson sur Weasley. A savoir que cette dernière n'est qu'une gamine prétentieuse trop sûr d'elle, qui derrière ses airs de petite sainte cache une personnalité abominable, capable de faire le tapin sur l'allée des Embrumes et tout le tintouin d'injures et de malédictions.

Moi je n'ai rien contre Weasley. A vrai dire tout le monde aime Weasley. Et la raison pour laquelle notre cher leader la méprise est aussi secrète que le début de calvitie d'Harry Potter. Oui, rien n'échappe à sorcière hebdo.

\- Savez-vous que Griffondor nous dépasse de plusieurs centaines de points?! Comme si supporter madame comme préfète-en-chef n'était pas assez difficile il faut à présent que je l'entende fanfaronner!

Eh oui. Tout le problème réside dans ces mots. Rose Weasley, bientôt quinze ans, préfète-en-chef. Vous ne pensiez pas que sauter des classes dans le monde magique était possible? Eh bien moi non plus. Jusqu'à ce jour. Il faut croire que Poudlard s'est mis à la page. Ou que la gamine est une sacrée surdouée.

Quoiqu'il en soit il est inutile de préciser que l'égo d'Anderson en prend un sacré coup à chaque discussion avec elle. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle a du répondant la rouquine. Un véritable plaisir que de la voir crucifier verbalement notre amour de despote. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier vienne passer ses nerfs sur nous. Partie la moins agréable de leur échange. Mais il faut savoir être philosophe. Voir Anderson humilié n'a pas de prix.

\- Alors mes chers amis, sorciers, sorcières, face à une telle situation, des mesures urgentes s'imposent!

Non. Je n'irai pas verser des laxatifs dans les soupières des griffondors pour les "distraire" lors des examens. Qu'on se le dise. Pas cette année en tout cas. Bien que voir Potter quitter le cours de potion en courant la main sur les fesses était quelque chose de magique. Dans des moments pareils je me dis que l'existence apporte parfois quelques cadeaux.

\- Je veux une augmentation des rendements! Trichez, travaillez, dopez-vous si besoin est, mais d'ici un mois notre nombre de point doit au moins doubler!

Quand je disais que l'on tolérait tout ici. Eh. Que croyiez-vous? Qu'un trophée se gagne à la loyale? Les Serpentards sont loin, très loin d'avoir le monopole de la perfidie. Pas le choix. Business is business. Parce qu'une jolie petite coupe c'est une chose, mais trente pourcent de réduction chez tous les commerçants du pré-au-lard pour la maison gagnante s'en est une autre.

_" Il n'y a que les Héros qui se contentent de la gloire. Ceux qui ne veulent que l'argent sont appelés Versatiles. Eh bien ne devient jamais un héros et soit versatile. La gloire n'a jamais fait bouillir le chaudron et vivre vieux."_

Oui. Pour trente pourcent de réduction je veux bien serrer la main d'Anderson. Et peut-être qu'à soixante faire un striptease devant McGonagall devient envisageable. Peut-être.


	4. Savoir trier son linge

Disclamer: Bien évidement aucun des personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.R. Je ne fais que m'amuser honteusement avec et en insérer de nouveaux.

Genre: Humour/Romance

Époque: nouvelle génération

* * *

\- Potter! Tu crois peut-être que c'est en tenant ton balais comme ça que tu l'auras le vif d'or? Si tu confonds Quiddich et ménage va serpillier les vestiaires et fous nous la paix! Scamander! L'action se passe dans les airs et non à terre à chercher des bébêtes ! Si au bout de trois ans tu ne l'as toujours pas compris creuse toi un terrier avec ta batte et enterre toi pour ne pas polluer le jeu! Vous êtes tous des incapables et des larves! Si cette séance d'entraînement continue de rivaliser avec le club tricot je vous ferai courir autour du terrain jusqu'à épuisement et tondre la pelouse avec les dents!

Le Quiddich. Un sport noble. Généreux. Emplie de fraternité. D'amitié. D'amour en somme.

J'essaye l'auto-conviction. Je précise. L'on ne sait jamais. Des fois que certains auraient des doutes.

Il faut dire que la brise plus que vivifiante à cette hauteur n'est pas pour déclencher mon enthousiasme. Pour faire bref on se les gèle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir immigré au pôle Nord.

Et voilà. Déjà que mon esprit de sportif est aussi développé que le cerveau d'une moule. Ceci n'est donc pas pour me motiver. Comprenez moi : Olivier Dubois pour entraîneur. J'ai signé pour Poudlard, pas Dumstrand.

Il faut dire que jusqu'il y a deux ans Madame Bibine était toujours en poste. Oui, mamie ne voulait pas partir en retraite. Indélogeables ces vieux. Mais ça avait ses avantages.

Avec sa vue déclinante on pouvait glander au fond du terrain sans problème. Et puis comme elle ne voyait pas le vif d'or, il suffisait de faire semblant de l'attraper et la séance était bouclée.

Bon. L'affaire se corsait quand il fallait le lui rendre. Mais faut dire qu'elle n'était pas difficile. La moindre babiole brillante lui convenait. Même un boursouflet pouvait servir.

C'était le bon temps. Dommage qu'il ait fallu qu'elle se fracture les deux jambes lors du cours de vol de premières années. Elle avait réussi à s'encastrer dans le saule cogneur. Avec ça obligé de la mettre en arrêt maladie. Et à la porte.

C'est là que Dubois intervient. Et le système de recrutement honteux de Poudlard. C'est vrai quoi, offrir des placards dorés à ses anciens élèves! Je suis sûre que la paye n'est pas mince. C'est quand même la seule école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, ne l'oublions pas.

Et pour quitter un poste d'entraîneur chez les Flèches, il faut que l'offre ait été attrayante.

Avouons cependant que les aléas de la vie, un début de bedaine, et un divorce scandaleux aient pu jouer aussi.

Que voulez-vous. Il faut vraiment être attardé pour épouser la joueuse phare des Harpies. Quinze ans plus jeune. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle était attirée par son charisme? Bah voyons.

_" Les jeunes qui t'abordent à mon âge ont deux buts dans la vie. T'escroquer ou te vendre des cercueils. Ou alors ce sont des gigolos. J'avoue que le dernier cas ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ce qui est dommage."_

Même Barthy Johns dans ses jours de cuites aurait senti l'arnaque.

Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Rien qu'avant hier soir je l'ai surpris en pleine discussion avec un pudding dans les cuisines. Un débat sur une possible tentative de coup d'État des trolls démocrates unijambistes.

Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre. Je lui ai enlevé 15 points pour sortie nocturne et 10 pour ébriété. Et j'ai mangé le pudding.

Oui je suis cruelle. Mais il faut me comprendre. Avec Elena je suis obligée d'augmenter les sanctions sur les autres maisons pour compenser. Inutile d'être dupe, tout le monde le fait.

Je m'égare. Revenons à nos Scroutts. Il est donc arrivé ce qui devait arriver. Madame informait son équipe des tactiques de jeu des Flèches, le tout dans le dos de son mari. Lequel à découvert le pot-aux-roses grâce à La Gazette. En première page. Je ne vous décris pas le scandale.

Il a donc fallut que Dubois se fasse oublier quelque temps. Pour que personne ne doute de son intégrité. Et pour éviter que sa sangsue de femme ne lui prenne tout son argent lors de la séparation.

Quoi de mieux que Poudlard donc. Comme coin perdu on ne fait pas mieux. Et puis l'enceinte ensorcelée empêche des grattes papier comme Rita Skeeter de fiche leur nez un peu partout. Encore une autre vieille qu'on ne peut pas bouger.

On a beau dire que le monde est à la jeunesse les faits sont là. Toute une génération de croûtons qui s'agrippe au pouvoir. Ces derniers temps le ministère ressemble à une maison de retraite de luxe!

\- Brown ! Même une vache obèse volerait mieux que toi! On n'est pas dans un club troisième âge ici! Prend de la hauteur bordel!

Et c'est à cet instant précis que vous vous demandez ce que je fiche là. Je vous dirais bien que l'appel du sport a su développer chez moi des tendances suicidaires, mais nous savons tous que cela est faux. J'ai un très bon instinct de survie. Et je déteste le sport.

C'est donc là qu'intervient cette garce de Victoire Delacourt.

Oui. Il y a trop de Weasley à Poudlard alors on finit par prendre leur deuxième nom. Plus pratique. Et ça évite d'avoir vingt rouquins sur le dos quand on en appelle un. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Madame a voulu faire comme son illustre tante et se lancer dans le syndicalisme. Par illustre tante entendez Granger. Oui oui la célèbre avocate des droits moldus, meilleure amie du survivant et tout le barda. Ne nous attardons pas dessus il y a de quoi faire un livre. Un de plus.

Et comme je ne lui reproche rien je ne vais pas faire son panégyrique. Elle a le mérite de mettre de la vie dans la grande cour en faisant avaler sa baguette au président sorcier en pleine assemblée. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Bon. Selon la version officielle elle gagne ses procès à l'aide de documentation et de charisme. Mais l'on ne me fera pas croire qu'il suffit de belles paroles pour faire agir des bureaucrates. Passons.

"_Pour faire avancer les politiciens il n'y a pas trente-six solutions: ou tu leur plantes ta baguettes dans la gorge ou tu avales la leur"_

Delacourt s'est donc proclamée grande défenseuse des droits des sorcières. Attention. Notez bien que je n'ai rien contre le fait que quelqu'un soutienne mes intérêts.

Ça m'évite de le faire, et ce n'est pas moi qui prends les coups. Et puis une augmentation de salaire n'est pas pour me déplaire. Même si, avouons-le, je préfère que ce soit mon mari qui m'entretienne plutôt que l'inverse.

Si je peux ne rien faire je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. C'est vrai quoi. Entre une plage aux Bahamas et un emploi au ministère il n'y a pas à réfléchir.

Y a qu'à voir. Ce ne sont pas des femmes de milliardaires pleines aux as qui militent. Le jour où je verrai Narcissa Malfoy dans la rue, les mages noirs feront de la cornemuse. Ce qui n'est pas impossible après réflexion.

Bref. Vous l'avez compris mais j'ai n'ai rien contre l'idée en tant que telle. Mais faut voir comment l'autre hystérique a pris en main les choses.

Pas une semaine sans une manifestation. Pour le droit de porter des caleçons. Des pantalons. La moustache. Et encore. Un peu plus et elle militait pour le droit d'uriner debout.

Une tarée. Donc bien évidemment une Serdaigle. Ce qui explique pourquoi nous devions nous coltiner toutes ses réunions et distribuer des tracts. Les deux pires années de toute mon existence.

Même Hélène ne la supportait pas. Bon. Peut-être à cause de sa tendance à coller sa bouche à celle de Tedy Lupin. Mais c'est bien un signe.

Inutile de vous dire que quand elle est partie Poudlard tout entier a respiré.

Cependant cettefurie nous avait laissé un cadeau derrière elle! Un joli petit décret imposant des équipes complètement mixte. La garce.

Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que si dans des maisons comme Griffondor les effectifs sont à peu près équilibrés, dans des maisons comme Serdaigle ou Serpentard il en est tout autrement. Vous avez déjà vu Granger faire du Quiddich? Non? Eh bien voilà! Ça prouve bien que ce n'est pas un sport pour les intellectuelles!

Alors oui, des petits malins me diront: mais Pénélope, sur une équipe de sept joueurs, trois ou quatre filles c'est facile à trouver. Et les remplacements alors ?! Si avec quatorze personnes il n'y avait que deux joueuses, toutes sur le banc de touche, comment se débrouille-t-on avec sept à engager?!

Nous avons donc tiré au sort. Et forcément, avec la chance que j'ai, c'est tombé sur moi. Mais je soupçonne Anderson d'y être pour quelque chose. On ne me la fait pas à moi.

Son sourire lors du tirage était trop lumineux pour être honnête. C'est que cet imbécile est bien capable de croire que l'équipe formate une rébellion. Et d'être assez stupide pour penser que je le préviendrais si c'était le cas.

Tous ceci donc pour expliquer ma situation actuelle. A savoir sur un terrain de vingt-huit griffondors et serdaigles, tentant tant bien que mal d'éviter tout objet contendant, souaffle compris. Je ne suis que poursuiveuse de remplacement remarquez. Ce qui explique mon manque d'entrain.

\- Mais tu vas tirer Brown?!

Il en a de bonnes. On peut voir que ce n'est pas lui qui fait face à un bœuf. Et encore. Je suis gentille. Éléphant serait plus approprié. Quand on voit la carrure d'Alice Londubat l'on comprend pourquoi cette dernière est gardienne. Rien que son arrière-train suffit à remplir un cercle.

\- Londubat bouge-toi! Ce n'est pas en faisant le cachalot échoué que tu vas le contrer ce souaffle!

Ah non! Déjà qu'immobile elle bloque toutes les issus. Si elle bouge je fais comment? La transperce? Mine de rien le cuir de buffle c'est épais.

Je vise. Et bien évidemment mon attaque rebondis sur Londubat. C'est honteux! Elle représente à elle seule un barrage humain!

Dubois se pince le nez et commence à souffler.

\- Serdaigle, si vous continuez à agresser le gardien et non les buts, vous me ferez trois tours de terrain avant de rentrer!

\- Mais avec un tas comme ça aussi, comment voulez-vous ne pas lui tirez dedans?! beugle quelqu'un.

\- Quatre tours Serdaigle. Quatre.

Eh merde!

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

J'aime parcourir les longs couloirs de Poudlard seule la nuit. Le silence qui y règne est propre à la méditation.

Non. Je plaisante. Patrouiller en solitaire me fiche les jetons. C'est qu'Avec tous les points que j'enlève, un jour ou l'autre je vais finir par faire face à des représailles! Et qui sera là pour me défendre? Personne.

Ce n'est pas Clark qui ronfle comme un bienheureux quelque part dans ce château qui viendra. Il a profité d'un sermon d'Anderson pour s'échapper. Le traître. Si je reviens défigurée tout sera de sa faute.

Pas que je sois un canon. Mais un oeil au beurre noir n'arrange personne. Quoique. Peut-être que mes lunettes parviendraient à le camoufler. Oui. Je combine lunettes et Serdaigle. Et alors? Je fais dans le cliché que voulez-vous que j'y fasse. Les lentilles m'irritent les yeux.

Et puis je ne fais pas dans la monture ronde hein. Les miennes sont carrées. Ça me donne un petit air strict. Ou de secrétaire nymphomane selon Lena... Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Pour en revenir en patrouille en solitaire j'ai trouvé une technique imparable. Je chante. Certes pour la discrétion on repassera, mais quand même. Ça a au moins le mérite de me détendre. Impossible de rester dans une atmosphère mystique. En tout cas pas avec " Trois petits Hypogriffes dans mon placard". Ou " Merlin à perdu ses tongues". J'ai dit que je chantais. Pas que je faisais dans le bon goût.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui?!

Et puis ça m'apporte des cohortes d'admirateurs.

\- Tiens Chichille, quelle bonne surprise!

Je pense qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations. Avec un prénom comme Achille, pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Nos parents ont vraiment des goûts douteux.

\- C'est Tom, quand est-ce que tu vas t'en rappeler.

Ah oui. Il s'appelle Tom. Mais ça ne compte pas. Après tout il devait s'appeler Achille. Il n'y a pas de raison de faire du favoritisme. D'ailleurs si Gertrude n'était pas intervenue il aurait peut-être écopé d'Epaminondas. Ou Pâris. Il n'y a vraiment aucune justice dans cette vie.

_" C'est en laissant les parents faire les originaux que l'on se retrouve avec des noms comme Merlin. Merlin! Tu te rends compte? Pauvre petit. Pas étonnant qu'on en connaisse qu'un seul."_

Je lui répliquerais bien que ce n'est pas une façon de parler à sa sœur, mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Deux serpentards essoufflés déboulent des escaliers aussi silencieux que des cymbales un jour de carnaval.

\- Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?! Magnes toi, Choupette va finir par se ramener si tu bouges pas!

Choupette. Surnom affectueux pour Choups. Bob Choups. Concierge, tortionnaire, et accessoirement homme à tout faire à ses heures perdues. 1m90 pour 90 kg. Et lui sait se servir d'une baguette.

-Oh... Elle est là celle-là?

Il n'y a plus de jeunesse messieurs dames! Un quatrième année! Quatrième année et ça ne respecte déjà plus l'autorité de son préfet tout puissant! Aaah, pourquoi faut-il que les mioches grandissent si vite? Surtout que celui-là était mignon gamin. Avec ses petites bouclettes blondes...

\- Tellement là que je vais enlever 15 points à Serpentard pour sortie nocturne à chacun d'entre vous Scorpius .

Ah. Y a pas à dire, l'autorité ça a du bon. Si en plus je le dis d'une voix mielleuse c'est encore mieux. Il n'y a pas de petit plaisir dans la vie.

J'ajouterai cependant que ma victoire serait complète si on me prenait au sérieux. Parce que je suppose qu'un sourire narquois ce n'est pas un signe d'abnégation. Loin de là. Il ne faudrait pas trop me prendre pour une quiche. Je suis à Serdaigle quand même.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

Vraiment? Il va falloir me convaincre alors. Et L'air satisfait combiné au sourire narquois n'est pas fait pour marquer des points.

\- Tu ne le feras pas...Car nous avons Albus avec nous!

Et toute suite mon regard se pose sur une tête à lunettes décoiffée, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. Comment voulez-vous résister à ça?

\- Je suis désolé Pénélope, nous ne devrions pas être de sortie.

Si en plus il prend un ton affligé je ne peux rien faire. Bon. Ce n'est pas comme si il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il ne faut pas pousser mémé sur le saule cogneur. Je le connais depuis qu'il est en couches lui aussi. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

\- Bien. Pas de points en moins.

J'entends mon frère marmonner quelque chose sur le favoritisme flagrant, et la partialité de l'autorité. Oui je suis vendue. Et alors? J'aurai donné toute ma collection de cartes chocogrenouille pour avoir un frère comme Albus. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il est poli. Amusant. Adorable. Et probablement très rusé et faux-cul. Il est ami avec Tom et Malfoy ne l'oublions pas.

Quand je pense que c'est James Potter qui en a hérité, je me dis que la vie n'a aucune justice. Et dire que moi j'ai écopé du cadet râleur, cynique, fourbe et socialement constipé. Il parait qu'on se ressemble. Mais il n'y a que les mauvaises langues pour dire ça.

\- Dit donc ils ont ouvert un café dans le coin pour qu'il y ait autant de monde ou bien..

Inutile d'être un génie pour identifier la douce voix de Barthy Johns. Et encore moins pour surprendre le " Tais-toi crétin, tu vas nous faire repérer!" de James Potter. Décidément, il n'y a que les âmes délicates de sortie ce soir.

\- 40 points en moins pour Griffondor Johns et Potter. 40.

Quoi? 20 points chacun c'est raisonnable. Certes j'ai légèrement augmenté le tarif. Mais ce n'est pas comme si un syndicat allait me tomber dessus.

\- 40? Mais c'est de l'abus de pouvoir! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont rien eux?

Rectification. Johns va me tomber dessus. Faut dire qu'à force de faire perdre des points à Griffondor il connaît bien la législation.

\- Ils ont déjà eu leur punition.

Pieux mensonge. Cependant si Serpentard était en tête pour remporter la coupe l'histoire aurait été différente. Ils auraient eu droit aux points en moins. Et tant pis pour Albus. Il faut savoir gérer ses priorités dans la vie.

\- C'est vrai. Cinq minutes avec elle s'en est déjà une, marmonne fourbement Scorpius entre ses dents.

Mine de rien il m'aime bien le petit. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis un peu la grande soeur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Ou jamais voulu avoir. Au choix. Il fallait réfléchir un peu avant de fréquenter Tom.

\- Brown, Tu ne peux pas être un peu magnanime? Me lance Potter senior un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Il connaît le mot magnanime lui? Qui l'eu crû. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le sentir. Il a l'art et la manière de se croire au-dessus de tout.

\- Bien sûr. Si vous rentrez bien sagement dans vos dortoirs, je te promets de vous épargner une heure de retenue pour tentative de corruption.

Tiens. Je n'ai plus droit au petit sourire. J'ai même écopé du regard méchant. Ah. Si il croit m'intimider. C'est raté. Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que quand on l'a vu à sept ans se trimballer Pouffy son ours en peluche pour aller en cours, il perd toute crédibilité. Vous pensiez peut-être qu'il existait beaucoup de garderies ou crèches dans le monde magique? Il ne faut pas rêver.

C'était déjà un petit être insupportable. La preuve. Notre première rencontre à quatre ans ? Il m'a tiré mes deux couettes et piqué mon goûter. Un monstre je vous dis. Comment voulez-vous que je le trouve sympathique après ça. Bon. Je l'ai peut-être violemment mordu en représailles. Mais c'était de la légitime défense! Heureusement qu'il allait en alternance chez sa grand-mère et qu'il ne venait que rarement. L'un de nous deux n'aurait pas survécu.

\- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous? Balance Barthy aux quatrièmes années histoire de faire diversion.

Quelle question. Un sale coup probablement. Comme toute la populace qui est de sortie à une heure du matin dans les couloirs.

Au sourire de Scorpius ça doit être quelque chose de bien bas. J'espère simplement que rien de tout cela n'a eu lieu près de la tour de Serdaigle. La dernière fois un imbécile a rendu collant les escaliers. J'ai dû patienter une bonne heure à essayer tous les contresorts possibles pour pouvoir bouger. Et une heure debout, pieds joints, c'est long.

\- On se balade.

\- J'espère que cette balade ne vous a pas amené trop près de la salle commune de Griffondor, déclare Potter les yeux plissés, suspicieux.

Il croit prendre un air autoritaire et intimidant mais franchement tout le monde s'en contrefiche. Moi pour les raisons énoncées plus tôt, Albus parce que c'est son frère, Scorpius pour le faire enrager, Tom par son tempérament flegmatique, et même Barthy qui se marre du manque d'effet.

\- Non, bien sûr. Tout comme tes promenades nocturnes ne t'amènent jamais près des cachots Potter, rétorque Malfoy narquois.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi votre porte d'entrée s'est retrouvée coincée, se défend James l'air d'un saint.

À vrai dire l'administration non plus. Il a fallu l'intervention du professeur de sortilège pour la débloquer. Les Serpentards coincés une bonne partie de la matinée dans les sous-sol, je ne vous dis pas le raffut. Cependant je doute que Potter en soit le responsable. Trop complexe pour lui. Pas sans aide extérieure. Il est vrai que quand votre oncle est le directeur du meilleur magasin de farces et attrapes du pays, l'aide extérieure vient facilement.

\- Certainement. Et tu ignores aussi comment nos uniformes de rechange se sont retrouvés roses, remarque sobrement Tom.

Là Johns ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Vous étiez si mignons.

Pour le coup il faut avouer que soudoyer les elfes de maison c'était très fort. Et je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu atteindre les laveries sans cela.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie ici, mais Griffondor et Serpentard il faudrait penser à regagner vos dortoirs.

Autant arrêter les hostilités tout de suite. Parce que quand je vois la tête de Scorpius à cet instant précis si ça dégénère ça ne sera pas beau à voir. Et je ne veux surtout pas que ça dégénère devant moi. Nul besoin d'une petite visite dans le bureau de McGonagall pour servir de témoin. J'ai autre chose à faire de mes samedis.

\- C'est vrai. Après tout James est un peu fatigué si il n'a pas fait sa petite sieste de midi, murmure perfidement Malfoy à Potter, qui à présent regarde son frère avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

\- Tu lui as dit? Espèce de sale petit Scroutt !

L'expression d'Albus parle pour lui. Apparemment l'uniforme rose n'est toujours pas passé.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Potter. Pouffy sera toujours là pour te réconforter cette nuit, rajoute Tom impassible.

\- Crève sale traître!

Ça a dégénéré.

* * *

N/A1: Alors oui, j'ai pris la liberté de permettre aux préfets d'ôter des points aux élèves des différentes maison sans exceptions. Mais voilà, j'en avais envie.

Pour le sujet des crèches, garderies et autre, c'est une question que je me suis posée. Je sais qu'il n'existe pas d'écoles primaires, et il me semble avoir lu quelque part que certains enfants pouvaient avoir des précepteurs, mais je me suis demandée comment faisait les sorciers de classe moyenne pour garder leurs enfants. Certes, il y a la possibilité qu'un des deux parents reste à la maison ou qu'un proche s'occupe des bambins, néanmoins il doit bien exister des cas où personne n'est disponible. D'où l'hypothèse des crèches/garderies. Et puis là encore, dans un égoïsme profond, j'en avais envie.

N/A2 : Voici donc enfin le quatrième chapitre, En espérant que celui-ci vous ait plu et en promettant que pour le prochain il ne faudra pas attendre six mois!


End file.
